Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez
"Hey, I said new plastic straws get rid of that right now!"-'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' "You may use your car anymore it's against the Green New Deal!"-'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' "Socialism is the future of the United States!"-'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' "I'm not a barista anymore!"-'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' Lady Alexis Snow, a criminal mastermind and politician who is a member of the United Congress of Evil, the largest shadow government in the United States of America that tries to overthrow the president every time but fails because of idiotic behavior and assholic rhetoric. Biography of a Socialist Reformer Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez was born in The Bronx, New York City, on October 13, 1989. In 2008 she started her evil career at the League of Venom working as a spy and saboteur. When the FBI raided the League of Venom Alexandria decided to become a hired agent to bring down the American government. Then in 2013 she was hired by the antigovernment group called the Sovereign Radical Forces and carried out many attacks against protesters. In 2018 Ocasio-Cortez joined the United Congress of Evil to finally make America a better place for everyone to live in and get a job that is owned by by the state. Alexandria wanted to turn the United States into a socialist regime under her Iron Fist and also wanted more production done in the factories and out in the fields to feed the masses. Socialist Activity "That food you cook belongs to everybody now! Share it or else!"-'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez gets away with advocating for radicalization of the American people and society to establish a socialist state. In October 12 she was promoted to Lieutenant of Shadow State and was tasked with overseeing the rest of the activities of the United Congress of Evil. Then Alexandria became the Chief of Regulators and tried to persuade the American people into espionage against the United States. She wrote a bunch of flaming emails to the U.S. House of Representatives and also prominent members of Congress to discuss Socialist policies she wanted to be carried out. Fortunately for the emails were sent to the FBI and Alexandria was arrested for treason and later released a week later. Failure to Make America Socialist "I want more production by the end of the day or else you're not going to get paid"-'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' "Workers of the United States tear down the White House and build my Palace of Social Justice!"-'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' After her miserable fail to overthrow the government and install a socialist regime Alexandria decided to keep a low profile for the rest of the year hand that didn't out for her because she came out of the woodwork screaming her head off. Alexandria went into hiding in Canadia and was considered a fugitive from herself and was given the chance to turn herself in the authorities and choose to be an idiot and fled to North Korea. It was later revealed half of the things she did and went through were only illusions of grandeur and she was really in a padded room in a straitjacket mumbling incoherent political rhetoric about how America needs to be socialist. She wanted to implement the Green Leap Backwards that will cause the Americans to go back to the Stoner Age or even worse she's going to be worshipped as a supreme leader which goals of turning the Americans into farmers. Category:Politicians Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Evil Women Category:Jerks Category:Jobs You Want to Quit Category:Criminal Masterminds